Dark Desires
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Set after the musical: Sara finds out she and Dylan weren't meant to be and the groupies have walked out on Trey. Enter into the immortal lives of Dylan and Trey are two best friends who happen to be extremely wealthy. They are not your normal socialites though. Aurora and Merui are swept into the dark and passionate romance with Trey and Dylan. How do they feel about immortality?
1. Chapter 1

"Girls; it's time to dance. Please, place your chairs in and head to the staircase so that we may rehearse your grand entrances and the dancing" our headmistress, Madame Wilson instructed. I pushed my chair in and hung back when I saw my best friend, Rui stand and slowly put her chair back. She looked like she hadn't slept. "Hey Rui; you alright" I whispered, nudging her. "Hm, not really; I promise I'll talk about it later" she replied. "Miss Dawson, Miss Karakredes; please save your talk for outside of class. Now, take your places on the staircase" Madame Wilson said, banging her staff. "Yes Ma'am" we replied, joining our group on the stairs, noticing that our assigned escorts were not present. We would have to talk to Madame Wilson after lessons. Right now; all we could do was practice our introduction and maybe our dance.

My name is Aurora Grace Karakredes and I am 21 & I happen to come from very old money. I am not your normal debutante though. I hate the controlled lifestyle and wearing bright colors. I didn't want to do this but I was forced. My only best friend in the group is Merui Dawson but I call her Rui. She also comes from very old money on her dad's side. She hates her older brother and I don't blame her cause he thinks he's so perfect. Rui and I have been friends since we were three. Our moms are actually long time friends all the way back from middle school.

One of the many things Rui and I love to do to burn off steam from lessons is to go to the boardwalk carnival and play the midway games. We ended up winning lifetime passes in a special week long challenge. Rui is the water gun race champion and I am the skeeball queen. That was the one thing we did that was something none of the other girls could touch. In fact; they didn't even come to the carnival. I also sketch like anyone else and sketching was not easy but it was fun. We walked through getting introduced and then two boys came in that were our temporary dance partners so we could dance.

"Miss Karakredes; straighten your spine" Madame Wilson said and then I heard her say "Miss Dawson; where is your focus?" We continued dancing for a little while longer until we were dismissed for the afternoon at 4:30pm and Madame Wilson announced "Be back here at 11:30am to receive your rooming assignments and prepare to move in here until after the ball. Miss Dawson and Miss Karakredes; I need to speak to you both." Everyone else left and we stayed on the floor. "Girls; we are working on finding you new escorts. Merui; I'm afraid Bryce had to move for law school" Madame Wilson announced. "I figured that Madame Wilson. He had spoken of getting accepted to a law school in Florida" Rui replied before leaving the room to get out of her uniform.

I was silent before Madame Wilson said "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Aurora but Stephan was involved in a massive car accident last night. He's paralyzed and confined to his bed for the rest of his life." "I am sorry to hear that. I'll be sure to go by and see him at some point. I know his family is devastated" I replied, leaving to get out of that awful dress we are forced to wear. When I was redressed in my regular clothes; Rui and I hurried out to my car and we took off. "I didn't hear about Stephan. What happened" she asked as I stopped at the light. "He was in a car accident last night and now; he's bed ridden" I answered. "Oh Aurora; that's terrible" Rui told me. "I know and I feel for his family after he took me to homecoming senior year. Look; let's forget about lessons for now and go have fun." The light changed and I took off with the radio blasting.

We finally came to the carnival and showed our passes. We found a spot to sit and I finally asked "Are you really alright?" "I am but I haven't been sleeping" Rui replied. "Have you been having dreams again" I asked. "How do you know about the dreams" she asked in reply as we made our way to get a drink. We got our drinks and I swallowed some of my lemonade before replying "I have been having dreams too."

She told me her dreams involve a club and a mysterious guy. The only thing she sees is the back of his head that has blonde hair. She had never found out his name but she told me that he had a dark passionate look about him. I raised my eyebrow in interest and asked "Alright; I told you mine. So what have you been dreaming about Aurora?" I was silent a moment before replying "I keep finding myself in a castle following a mysterious guy. Everything about him is dark from his clothes to his hair. I don't know his name but I have seen his eyes. They're dark and seductive. The strange thing is that when he sings or plays his guitar; I go calm."

"This is too weird but mine sings as well. I wonder if our dream guys are connected" Rui told me. "Anything is possible" I replied. We finally played a couple of different games so that we could blow off the steam from today. We could not have foreseen what would befall us tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan's P.O.V

Trey and I were hanging around the castle, adjusting to the eerie silence. Sarah had left me and followed the groupies when they left Trey. The reason they were all gone is because none of their soul mate crystals fit with ours. When that was revealed; they just took their half crystals and left without even their things. Within a week; a new crystal showed up and the image inside was a girl with white blonde hair with blue and purple on the under part of her hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Show me her name" I demanded. The name that showed was Merui Dawson. After that night; I began dreaming of her and I couldn't get her out of my head no matter what.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Trey say "Dude; this black crystal just showed up." I jumped and asked "Ever heard of knocking?" "Don't need to, remember" Trey asked. "Yeah; be sure it's safe before you enter a room unannounced" I replied. "Okay; got a point there" Trey replied. "Now; what about a black crystal" I asked. He held up his half of a red star shaped crystal and a black half star crystal. The crystals connected and I asked "Have you found out her name?" "It showed her name to be Aurora Karakredes" Trey answered. He waited a moment and then asked "Did the image of yours show up in a tiara?"

"Yeah; it means they're debutantes, upper class girls that are ready to be presented to society that usually come from very old money" I answered. "Hey; the crystals are showing that the girls are at the carnival. Let's check them out" Trey suggested. "Alright but remember, let's not scare them" I reminded him. "Me? Scare a girl? That's ridiculous" Trey replied. I rolled my eyes and we disappeared and went to lay in wait for our dreams come true.

Rui's P.O.V

Aurora and I enjoyed our time at the carnival and then we took a stroll. The streetlights were just coming on and some of the clubs were just starting to open up. I saw an unusual one called 'The Blood Lounge.' "Hey Aurora; come here" I called. We came closer and looked in the window. I turned to her and said "The inside looks like what I've seen in my dreams." "Think we should go in there" she asked.

"The place doesn't open till 11pm and it's only 8pm. I think we'll be okay if we just take a quick peek inside. You might even get a clue to your mystery man" I told her. With that; we walked around, trying to find an open door. I finally discovered the back door and said "Aurora; back door is open." She looked at me, took the little flashlight out of her pocket and asked "Ready?" "Only if you are" I replied. Were we about to walk right into danger?


End file.
